masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N7: Eclipse Smuggling Depot
Lol I destroyed all of the mechs with one nuke. Damn that was easy! --Aceofspades1217 19:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but how many crates did you destroy with that shot, lol. Most I've been able to save so far is 15. --ArmeniusLOD 19:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahem, actually, the crates are immune to friendly fire... I removed the Stub tag because this article can not get longer because what is described is basically what can happen. I made a few additions however. Lancer1289 15:42 February 9, 2010 (UTC) It's possible to fire one nuke from the Cain and save all the cargo. I actually did it on my first attempt. I've taken screenshots showing that there are no mechs and all 20 crates are intact if that sounds unbelieveable; I actually didn't think you could destroy the crates through friendly-fire, and my first attempt's success, to me, proved that. Apparently you can, though, according to others. There is a space between the landing pad farthest to the right (upon entering the area) and the two large silos with the Maintence System Access terminal (the one referring to having to do another maintence check), and in that between space is a rocky protrusion that stretches into what can be used for cover that you can vault over. Opposite of the protrusion a small distance is a turned-over vehicle on some rocks. Firing the nuke at the point directly between the rocky protrusion and the flipped vehicle will destroy all three mechs (at least on Veteran and lower) and save all of the cargo. I've tested this a few times now, and it does work. Just thought I'd mention that, because it's the easiest way for players to save all of the cargo.Ramikadyc 02:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I played with the depot mission for an hour or so today, just to test the strategies mentioned in the article. Seems the easiest method by far is nuking the mechs with the Cain, at least on Hardcore and lower difficulties. On Hardcore or lower, one shot from the Cain in the middle of the mechs took care of all of them, on Insane most of the time there was one or two still standing with half or less of their health remaining, presenting little challenge to team members with Overload. This mission just turned casual... 00:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Amount of Money Why need citation/confirmation? The math is right... 180 x 20 + 3750 = 7350 Collector Particle Beam I think we should remove the Collector Beam recommendation from the walkthrough. I realize it's mentioned after the other recommended weapons (so it's not highly recommended). But I think it's a downright terrible choice. YMIR's have lots of armor, and the Collector Beam doesn't get a damage bonus vs armor. It also requires that you stay out of cover to fire, which is extremely difficult to do vs YMIR's since they fire almost nonstop. I'd go so far as saying using an SMG to strip the shields and switching to a sniper rifle or pistol is better than using the Collector Beam.--Karstedt 20:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) More Tips It is actually quite dificult to get all 20 crates on hardcore level. the mechs have enough shield+armor that the nuke doesn't strip it all away, and If you sprint all the way to the closest cover you'll already have lost a crate. What you need to do is start charging the nuke before the mechs come into sight and aim it in front of the center mech. If done from the right position, the one to attack you will be the left mech. stand your ground and quickly change to the weapon of your choice (preferably an accurate AR), and continue firing at the center mech. It is too far for powers-focus so help from your squad is limited for this one, let them focus on the left mech. When done with the center mech leave the left mech for your squad and focus on the one on the right. General tips: disruptor might help overheat weapons, AI hacking will "freeze" the mechs but they are mostly too far away to attack it other.LazyMonk 16:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The enemies scale to your level on Insanity for sure (maybe also on other difficulty levels), so you have the best odds with the Cain on Insanity on lower levels. This youtube video and one of the comments explains it. I think a note should be added under "Yes we Cain" about this, if no one objects or comments otherwise within a week I'll add it. Yoheresmoreshow (talk) Waited over 2 weeks, think that's more than enough. Adding info now. Yoheresmoreshow (talk) 23:36, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Cheesy, but works.. Worth mentioning that the easiest way to do this is fire a rocket from by the shuttle to draw the mechs to you one at a time? The trigger that starts them walking is down the hill a ways, so with the ML-77, you can pull 'em to you one at a time before they start destroying the crates. Cheesy, and an exploit, but it works. Raphaeldisanto 12:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : This was an amazing tip. Saved all 20 crates on Hardcore without breaking a sweat. Thanks! : Optimystic8 19:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Saved all 20 crates on Insanity with the rocket technique. Place followers off to a side/behind the transport (do NOT go down the hill to engage the mechs). Fire off a rocket in the general direction of the crates...and slowly you'll hear/see a mech approach. Stay behind the back-left side of the transport for optimal cover. Repeat 3x for an easy win! 03:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Joy! Another Glitch! Anyone ever seen this? Just thought I'd share another amusing ME2 moment. Looks like you can take out this gunship with the Cain if you're fast enough and aim properly. Except it just sits on the ground, burning, but with the engine still running. What exactly was this gunship flying away for, anyway? Is it the Eclipse retreating? Why didn't they just help the YMIR Mechs gun down the crates and the squad? Ah well, it's a laugh to say the least. Tali's no.1 fan 19:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Aww, if you save and reload the ship disappears. That's a shame, but kinda expected. Tali's no.1 fan 19:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I had this happen last night when i did this mission. I started it took out the cain first and aimed for the first YMIR Mech. I guess if you do it fast enough the escaping eclipse mercs get caught in the crossfire. The gunship land perfectly flat for me.I should have taken a screenshot.WWNSX 17:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I reloaded my save for this mission and switched to the M-920 Cain after the shuttle lands, started charging, and then ran around the corner to hit the first YMIR Mech I could spot. Since the Eclipse Gunships fly pretty low before escaping they get caught in the blast and one basically crashes close to the medi-gel and Element Zero and the second one gets stuck over the landing pad. If i touch the one by the Element Zero it disappears but the Gunship over the landing pad remains. Pretty funny. WWNSX 18:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) More than 3 Super-Mechs Seconds ago, just played the assignment on backwards-compatible Xbox One S (originally, on 360): empirically confirmable, more than 3 can and may and AGGRESSIVELY appear of the YMIR-Mechs due to unknown equations.